


Hand Solo (I'm really sorry about the pun - Soph made me)

by beren



Category: Star Wars (original trilogy film canon only), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han knows he has the best relationship in the galaxy and he likes to celebrate it in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Solo (I'm really sorry about the pun - Soph made me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sister and my husband's fault - they pointed out it was Star Wars day; May the 4th be with you. They also caused the plot bunny; I take no responsibility for this at all!

**Title:** MMOM04 - Hand Solo (I'm really sorry about the pun - Soph made me)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Star Wars (original trilogy film canon only)  
 **Pairing:** Han/Luke/Leia  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** incest, threesome  
 **Summary:** Han knows he has the best relationship in the galaxy and he likes to celebrate it in private.  
 **Author's Notes:** This is my sister and my husband's fault - they pointed out it was Star Wars day; May the 4th be with you. They also caused the plot bunny; I take no responsibility for this at all!  
 **Word count:** 1,566  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

It was hard to believe how fast things were changing now that the Emperor was dead. Of course, having won the war meant that things were less exciting than Han generally liked; bureaucracy was his least favourite thing and, since his fiancé, soon to be wife, was one of the leaders of the new power base, he saw a hell of a lot of it. He wasn't allowed to just vanish and go where ever he wanted to all the time, because he was trying to be respectable and that meant that some times he was bored; bored beyond belief. He didn't do well on the straight and narrow, although Leia was training him quite well. The old Han was turning in his metaphorical grave.

Stretching out on the bed he usually shared with Leia, he had to admit that the comforts that came with politics did suit him and, thinking about it, it was probably his need for excitement that had led him to his current relational arrangements. No one could ever accuse him of taking the easy route if something he wanted was on the harder course. Of course it helped that under her 'I am a princess' exterior Leia was just a little bit kinky and had never quite got over Luke being her brother, which made everything more interesting.

That meant that he always shared his bed with Leia and they were planning to marry and appear for all the world like the perfect couple they were supposed to, but sometimes the bed held three, Luke being the extra member. Han smiled to himself; that was why he was still in bed, hell could that kid go and where as Luke and Leia had had places to go and people to see, he was taking the time to recover lazily. The people he tended to see to help firm up the new Alliance's position usually had later hours.

As he remembered the previous evening (Luke had just come back from a rather nasty mission to one of the outlying Alliance worlds), he found that possibly his lovers had not worn him out completely. The memory of soft, womanly curves in front of him and hard, masculine lines behind him had his cock twitching slowly in interest. Turned out there were other advantages to being a Jedi if Luke's sexual prowess were anything to go by.

Han slipped one of the hands that he had had behind his head under the covers and down over his stomach, dipping into the thatch between his legs. His sex drive was almost as legendary through the galaxy as his smuggling, not that he was ever likely to be explaining that to Leia, and, as soon as he took a conscious interest, his cock sprang to life. Spreading his legs a little, he relaxed into the mattress and prepared for a nice, comfortable wank. Gone were the days where he had to retreat to his cramped cabin and then put up with a seven foot Wookie complaining that he stank of sex when he was done.

Luke knew the human body in a way Han had never experienced before and what the kid could do with the force was mind blowing. Then there was Leia who seemed to have a natural affinity for all things sensual even though she wasn't trained like her twin brother. Han was almost one hundred percent positive that when the pair got going they both used the force, even if Leia's involvement was mostly unconscious. It wasn't like Han had never been in bed with two people before, but no one had ever blown his mind like his current lovers.

As he curled his fingers round his cock and stroked himself slowly, he smiled again, remembering the first time he and Leia had coaxed Luke into their bed. It had been months ago now, but he and Leia had seen how lonely Luke was and they had had a long talk where both of them had confessed all their thoughts about the lone Jedi. Han had then taken on the role of seducer, which hadn't gone so well and a throb of arousal stabbed through him at the memory. He had spent a whole evening hard as a rock while trying to get Luke to open up and it had been one of the most frustrating, but incredible experiences of his life.

It was funny how worldly Luke could be in some ways, but how much of the innocent farm boy still existed in the brave warrior. When it came to sex, Luke really had been clueless; oh Luke had known the logistics of it, but the emotional and relationship aspects had been lacking in Luke's education. Han had tried every subtle technique he had known and all had been completely missed by Luke; in the end he had just grabbed Luke by the front of the ever-black tunic and kissed him soundly.

Han moaned at the memory; hell that had been a fantastic kiss. By now his cock was fully hard and he ran his fingers through the beads of pre-come, using it to lubricate their progress. Luke had kissed him back enthusiastically until logical thought had kicked back in and Han had almost found himself on the other side of the room. That was when Leia had decided to take over. His soon-to-be wife had been watching everything on a monitor in the next room and had just walked in. The look on Luke's face had been priceless when his sister had bluntly told him that Han and she wanted him in their bed.

Leia was a very impressive woman in all senses of the word. With that thought his mind filled with a memory from the previous night where Leia had been riding him, head back, breasts cupped from behind by Luke's long fingers. Han's balls tightened some more at the mental image; he was a very, very lucky man.

Spreading his legs some more, he slid his other hand under the covers as well, letting his fingers glance over his balls and then further back. He could already feel his behind quite distinctly from the evening's activities, but it didn't stop him ghosting a finger over his entrance. Luke had put more than a finger up there the previous night and his own light touch brought back the memory clearly. The best memories of his whole life included those times when he had been buried hilt deep in Leia and Luke in him. He would never say it out loud, but he liked the feeling of owning and being owned and they mixed and matched all the time, but that was when he felt most whole.

The Alliance council would go completely mental if they had known what three of their highest ranking officials liked to do at any opportunity they were given.

Lifting his hips, Han probed his entrance a little more firmly and fisted his cock; he did have to get out of bed eventually and so he needed to move things on. It felt so good; he would never tire of sex, not with the people he loved. Thrusting into his hand, he filled his thoughts with all the wonderful memories and his mind settled on the image of Luke and Leia, wound round each other after they had left him spent. They were both so passionate and just the thought of them filled him with heat.

Two of the most powerful people in the galaxy were his and he was theirs and it filled him with love and lust and everything in between. Bucking into his hand one more time, he tipped himself over the edge, coming against the sheets and over his own stomach. The orgasm might not have been as mind blowing as those the night before, but it was more than satisfying and he lay there sated for several minutes. Getting up seemed less and less appealing as lethargy slowly seeped through him and he was almost asleep when his communicator beeped.

With a groan he rolled over, wiping himself on the sheets as he did so, since they were already destined for the laundry, and picked up the offending instrument from the bedside table.

"Solo," he said, speaking into it.

"Hi, Han," Luke's familiar voice greeted him; "we just had an unscheduled delegation arrive; Leia's going to need you in a little while."

Once upon a time Han would have complained, but Leia worked really hard, so he did his best not to anymore; not that he always managed it.

"Let her know I'll be there in a few," he replied and prepared to crawl out of bed.

"Sure thing," Luke replied and Han thought the conversation was over. "And, Han," Luke continued and surprised him; "you are one hell of a horny bastard; after last night you needed more?"

Han snorted with laughter.

"If you had your mind on the job you wouldn't be sensing what I'm up to," he countered; teasing Luke was another of the advantages of being involved with the young Jedi.

"Yeah right," Luke told him, clearly amused; "Han, I can feel you half way across the galaxy."

Han just smiled at that; he was a lucky son of a bantha, he really was.

"See you soon, Kid," he said and signed off; really lucky.

**The End**


End file.
